


Chocolate Frog?

by HarryXIX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, No war, Nobody Dies, idk what else to tag, this is really short and I'm sorry but it was more of a context sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryXIX/pseuds/HarryXIX
Summary: Harry woke before his husband could, taking little Scorpius in his arms to prepare for Draco’s birthday. He had organised for a special cake to celebrate Draco’s 25th. It was decorated with chocolate frogs and a moving message in icing. A simple “I love you” against a pure white fondant over a triple chocolate cake.OrWhat happened after Treacle Tart?





	Chocolate Frog?

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested a bit and I would like to say that this probably wasn't what was expected. It's a lot to do with what they did after Hogwarts and small tidbits of information that show how they managed their relationship. If this isn't what you wanted I do apologise. I am also sorry if the formatting is really awkward, I use Google Docs and the spacing can be very awkward.

Draco remembered the letter well. Rushed scrawl that buried the parchment, no elegance to be found. Angered words buried with insults and the cherry on the cake -  _ If you dare associate with a Potter, you needn’t be a Malfoy. You are not welcome.  _

 

It had broken his heart that the gain of love had lost him a family. He sat buried in Harry’s arms as the words spun through his brain.  _ You are not welcome _ played on a loop like a catchy song. His salty tears dampened Harry’s shirt while reassurances were cooed onto his deaf ears. He was like this for days, a constant state of misery and disgrace at degrading the Malfoy name. Harry was as helpful as he could be, always being there when Draco’s thoughts took their dramatic turns and using whatever knowledge he had about how he behaved to help. 

 

A few weeks later he was as Draco as he could be, constantly sneering at first years while in the arms of the Golden Boy had dramatically reduced his intimidation though. Pansy and Blaise had begun to talk to him again, realising that Draco was genuinely happy and not trying to piss off his father - that had helped too. And a surprising amount of sweets. 

 

Draco’s sweet tooth was no secret, nor his love for more indie wizard bands. A handful of visits to Honeydukes and green apples had him perked up in seconds, especially chocolate frogs. Whenever Harry was sat in DADA he could taste a chocolate frog or lollipop on his tongue, it amazed him how perfect Draco’s teeth stayed so white when he could eat his weight in toffee. 

 

But he had moved on from that, he didn’t want to give up his happiness. A fickle family wasn’t worth the love he knew he deserved. 

\-- -- 

 

Once the initial shock of Draco’s isolation was over they settled into a steady relationship. Draco was still unsure about the sexual side of it, Harry never pushed him. Harry felt like he could be content with heavy snogging sessions and dry humping for probably the rest of his life if it was with Draco. 

 

Settling into something that they had after all their animosity had been very difficult. They still slipped on their names and were so used to insulting each other trying to overcome that had been very taxing but they attempted to work through it. 

 

People were still sceptics about their relationship, not being able to prove what they were tasting was both infuriating yet hilarious simultaneously. The best part of their discovery was Harry realising how much he could ruin Draco’s meals by simply chewing gum when he was done. This was often retaliated by Draco downing a glass of orange juice - to the flinching of both of them and chuckles of anyone who witnessed the exchange. 

 

The best times for both of them though had been their bonding over their sweet tooth. Draco had taken Harry up to his dorm once and revealed a tray of what looked to be every candy Honeydukes had to offer, which they had gladly snacked down on after their hearty dinner. While it had helped Draco get over his disowning, they had built a beautiful relationship on the beds of Bertie Bott’s and fancy imported toffee from Belgium. The only tastes that neither would ever be able to genuinely complain about. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

A relationship based on a shared obsession was always bound to go upwards. After their final year and some debating, they had moved into an old house in wizarding London, hardly a 10-minute walk to the Leaky where Harry had started working and the passage to Diagon Alley where Draco had opened an apothecary, skillfully called Black’s Brews - to the delight of Harry and Sirius. 

 

While Draco had fixed hours due to ownership of his business, Harry often picked up whatever shifts he could to help support Draco. On the days where Harry was working later than anticipated, Draco would stay in the pub with him. Sipping on specialist cocktails while talking to Harry over the hum of other patrons before they could walk home together under the moonlight. 

 

They could’ve never asked for anything better. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

Slowly, several years after their school years everything was settled. A small boy lay in his white cot next to their bed, all three snoozing peacefully while the night grew to day. A little gurgle erupted when the sun shone beyond the curtains and bathed the room in soft golden rays. 

 

Harry woke before his husband could, taking little Scorpius in his arms to prepare for Draco’s birthday. He had organised for a special cake to celebrate Draco’s 25th. It was decorated with chocolate frogs and a moving message in icing. A simple “I love you” against a pure white fondant over a triple chocolate cake. 

 

He cooked breakfast when he heard the chime of the door and basically sprinted to get the cake before the delivery man disappeared. He thanked him and gave him a few galleons as a thank you for the quick delivery before placing it in the fridge. 

 

The perfect life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this second part. I'm so sorry it was short but if you want better news- I'm starting a long fic soon.


End file.
